


Twitter Pining

by midnitetruce



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Did I Mention Fluff, F/M, Fluff, No Smut, Oops, Pining, Twitter, but also very hot, but lots of kissing, cuties in love, lin is a smol, lots and lots of fluff, reader is also very awkward, reader is smitten, these two are all over each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnitetruce/pseuds/midnitetruce
Summary: Reader sees a hot Latino man on the street below her balcony. Embarrassment, pining, and thirst tweets ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why does no one ever mention how hard it is to upload something on ao3... I have spent about a day on and off trying to get this up. Someone save me please.

God has abandoned this timeline.

That was the only thought that flew through your mind as you surveyed the amount of furniture in your new apartment, or rather lack thereof. The landlord had sworn up and down that when you arrived it would be fully furnished as the previous owner had very suddenly been called back to their home country due to a family emergency. 

That was obviously not the case.

You sighed, running your hand through your hair and deciding to deal with this problem later. You piled your bags into a corner and decided to explore your new home. Moving to New York had been a massive step for you. Leaving behind all your friends and family in London, not to mention the fact that you literally knew no one in the big bustling city of New York. Hopefully it would all be worth it in the long run. 

The bathroom was satisfactory, in that it seemed to flush fine. Would definitely be better with some toilet paper however, and the bedroom would have been perfect if it had had a bed. The wallpaper wasn’t too obnoxious and there was a large double door which opened onto a small balcony looking over the unsurprisingly busy street below. You were only on the second story, thank god. You might have had to request a different room if you had been any higher.

For some reason the balcony enticed you. Despite having a crippling fear of heights you were still intrigued with the idea of it. You slid the lock open and pushed the doors, stepping out onto the balcony. 

Despite only being on the second story, you were still amazed at everything you could see. The shop owners closing down for the day, the office workers tiredly tramping down the stairs to catch the subway, the taxis picking up tourists…

You were laughing at the angry Latino man who was yelling at his son for whatever mischievous thing he had done when you saw another man out of the corner of your eye. For whatever reason, you turned to look at him and stared in disbelief.

He was quite possibly the hottest, yet at the same time somehow the most adorable man you had ever seen. 

Your eyes traveled over his long hair tied up in a man bun, his baggy clothes which normally would have turned you off made your mouth hang open at how sexy he looked in them. Your mouth flapped open like a fish out of water as you watched the man stop by the angry Latino man and start speaking rapidly to him in something that sounded like Spanish.

Jesus Christ our lord and saviour he speaks Spanish, there is nothing that could make this guy any more attractive….

Your thoughts trailed off as he leaned his head back and laughed wholeheartedly at something the Latino man said. Of course he had a gorgeous smile and a captivating laugh. As if he wasn’t already perfect enough. 

He waved goodbye to the Latino man and his son and began walking happily down the street again, you with your mouth hanging open still staring openly at him. He lifted his arms to take his hair out and you almost fainted. Of course he had muscles and looked like Americas next top model with his hair out. Of bloody course.

You dragged your eyes over his body again before you flicked your eyes back up to his face…. Only for your eyes to lock with his. 

You froze, your entire body clenched in fear and everything in you screamed to get the fuck out of there before he got angry at you for staring. However, he just smiled so brightly that you were sure he was a reincarnation of a suns ray, and winked at you.

He bloody winked at you.

You shut your mouth and ran back inside your apartment quicker than you could say embarrassing. You flung the doors shut and sat down in front of them, trying to slow your racing heart. How did you get so lucky to have the hottest guy in the world walking in front of your apartment at her exact moment you happen to be outside?

Maybe God hadn’t abandoned you after all.

-

Later that night, while you were cuddled up in some blankets on the floor, cursing your landlord for his forgetfulness, you typed and posted the following tweet.

@y/n  
Was in the middle of cursing out my landlord for leaving me without a bed on my first night in New York, when the hottest guy ever conceived in the history of time walked past my window… I have truly been #blessed.

-

You didn’t see the hot guy again until four days later, when you finally had some goddamn furniture in your apartment.

It was a lovely sunny day, but still quite brisk as it was November after all, so you had brought your favourite blanket and a chair out onto the balcony and you sat quite happily with a cup of tea and the book you were currently reading.

You took a sip of the steaming liquid and surveyed the bustling streets again, only to spit it out all over you as your eyes flitted over to see the unbelievably hot guy strolling down the street again. You quickly covered your face with the book and prayed to whatever gods were watching that he didn’t see you. You waited a few moments before slowly lowering the book to look over and see if he had gone.

He was not gone.

You squeaked as his eyes locked with yours and he grinned goofily at the embarrassing sound you made. This time he waved, and you gathered all of your confidence and flimsily waved back, before burying your head back in your book in the hopes he would get the hint and move on.

He did.

You looked up again a minute later and he was no where in sight. Breathing a sigh of relief you packed up your belongings and hurried back inside just in case he decided to walk past again. You prayed he was just visiting a friend and that you would never have to see him again, to avoid further embarrassment. 

Yes, you could definitely do without him in your life… right?

-

@y/n  
That super hot dude walked past my apartment again… I guess this is what I was gifted for surviving three days with no bed. Thanks to whoever is watching over me, but I think I’ve embarrassed myself enough to last two lifetimes now.  
|  
@y/b/f/n  
@y/n honey!!! Approach this guy next time you see him or you will 100% regret it. Don’t make me fly over to New York and do it for you!  
|  
@y/n  
@y/b/f/n I think I’ll save myself the pain from being rejected by the reincarnation of the word perfect thank you very much.

-

The next evening, you found yourself in a dilemma.

Pros of sitting out on the balcony again: you might see hot guy again, and he might notice you.  
Cons: you might see hot guy again, and he might notice you.

They were both strong arguments.

-

You wrapped yourself like a burrito in your warmest blanket as the cool night began to settle on New York. Apparently seeing a hot dude is worth the numb fingers and crippling embarrassment. This time you had a game plan, however. You were not going to shy away and you definitely weren’t going to do anything to embarrass yourself. Who knows, maybe he would even talk to you this time….

You waited half an hour in the freezing cold before he came, and this time he wasn’t alone.

A tall, olive skinned, muscly man walked beside him, the both of them wrapped up in their warm clothes and laughing gleefully and whatever conversation they were having. You felt a large smile form on your face. He looked so happy, like there was nothing else in the world that he needed more than that friend by his side and a roof over his head.

You felt a sneaky feeling slide it’s way up your stomach and you swallowed. Oh dear, you might actually have a crush on this unknown man.

Then he saw you, and somehow, his smile grew even wider. He nudged his friend and pointed up at you, talking fast and making large gestures with his hands while his friend nodded and watched gleefully. He waved at you and you took a deep breath, smiled at large as you could and waved back. The friend said something and the man’s smile instantly dropped, and he seemed nervous. He looked back down again before grabbing his friends arm and pulling him along. Your smile dropped. Maybe he didn’t want anything to do with you after all.

Your sadness turned into utter despair as you watched him drag his friend through the door to your building.

No way, he lived in your building? And he hadn’t come to say hi…. You sighed and stood, going back inside and closing the door gently behind you. Guess he wasn’t interested after all.

-

@y/n  
I’ve discovered eating ice cream and watching Brooklyn 99 is a great way to drown your sorrows about a man who was never yours.

-

You didn’t sit outside on the balcony again for two weeks. You convinced yourself it was because it was getting too cold, not because you couldn’t bear the thought of seeing him again and knowing for certain you would never have a chance.

But one day, it was suddenly a decent 65° outside, and your best friends had been begging you for a photo of the guy all week, desperate to see who had stolen your heart. You decided that since you were definitely 100% over him and it was warmish (definitely for December), you would give it another shot.  
Just for the picture though.

You sat with your phone ready, in a position that wouldn’t look too suspicious if he spotted you again. You didn’t have to wait long. It was mere minutes before he came ambling along the side walk once again. He spotted you almost immediately, and his face lit up like a sunrise after a night shower. He began to wave frantically to get your attention, thinking you were caught up in your phone.

Could he just stop moving for two seconds so you could get a decent picture?

Eventually, he stopped, seeming disheartened, and you quickly snapped a few pics. Taking a deep breath, you squared your shoulders and pretended to look up and just notice him standing there. You forced a smile on your face and waved awkwardly as he beamed over at you. How was he so deliciously adorable god dammit.

His smile was so freaking wide and glowing, was he ever unhappy?

Was he shouting something at you? You focused on his lips (bad idea, he has gorgeous lips) and tried to hear what he was saying.

Goon? Bumblebee? What on earth was he saying. You shook your head to show him you couldn’t hear and his shoulders slumped. Damn this bustling city, couldn’t everyone just stop for five minutes? He tried a few more times before waving you off and walking dejectedly to the building door.

You contemplated going down to see him, but you decided that was a stupid idea because why would he want to see you anyway and he probably had better things to do with his life.

Not like you wanted to talk to him anyway. What being totally over him and everything.

-

@y/n  
Is it normal to feel like there's someone out there who like, would be the perfect match for you? Hypothetically speaking, that is.  
|  
@y/n  
@y/b/f/n @y/f/n the pictures you so graciously asked for. Enjoy.  
{Insert adorable pictures of lin here}

-

The next morning, you woke up to the sound of your phone ringing. 

Strange, its only 7am, who would be calling you this early in the morning? You picked up the phone and answered, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes, not even bothering to check who it was.

“Hello?”

“Y/N? Oh my god I’ve been trying to reach you for hours!” You rolled your eyes at the sound of your best friends voice over the speaker.

“You realise its only 7AM here right?” 

“Unimportant, once you hear what I have to say you’ll be thanking me. I know who he is, Y/N." She seemed to pause, as if waiting for your amazed reaction.

“Who?”

“You dimwit, that mystery man you’ve been pining over for almost a month now!!”

You sat up right in bed, your throat going dry and the breath leaving your throat. You couldn’t believe what you were hearing.

“I… you, what?”

“I can’t believe you didn’t recognize him; he's a bloody celebrity. And a big one at that. Check your Twitter account! It’s probably blowing up right now!!”

You were utterly speechless. Unbelievably hot Latino man was famous? That’s probably why he wanted nothing to do with you, he could probably have any girl he wanted with looks like that.

“Who is he?” You managed to stutter out, your hands barely able to hold your phone as they were shaking so much.

“His name is Lin-Manuel Miranda,” God even his name is hot, “and he wrote this really popular Broadway musical about a founding father. I’m surprised you’ve never heard of him before.”

“That is do unimportant right now y/b/f/n, does he have Twitter?” She was silent for a moment and your heart began to thump louder than humanely possible.

“Don’t get mad.”

“What did you do?”

“He has a Twitter… he uses it a lot. And when I saw it was him in the photos I may or may not have… tagged him in them?” she trailed off at the end, unsure how you would take such big news.

“So you’re telling me it’s possible that hot Latino guy who I’m pretty sure already rejected me has probably seen all my thirst tweets about him?”

“Oh he's seen them alright. He liked and replied to a few of them last night.” Your heart stopped.

“My life is over. I’m done for. I’ve never been more embarrassed in my entire life.” You flopped back onto your bed, feeling especially disheartened.  
“Please read the replies… trust me, it’s worth it.” 

\- 

It took you two hours to muster up the courage to even open your Twitter app, and when you did, you were flooded with thousands of notifications. Retweets, likes, followers, but three stood out from the rest.

@lin_manuel liked your tweet 

@lin_manuel retweeted your tweet  
“Was in the middle of cursing out my landlord for leaving me without a bed on my first night in New York, when the hottest guy ever conceived in the history of time walked past my window… I have truly been #blessed.”  
|  
You’re telling me that the girl I’ve been trying to work up the courage to approach for a month but was too scared to do so because pretty girls are intimidating likes me back? *first pump*

Ignoring your palpating heart, you clicked on his profile and began to scroll. Damn this man was addicted, he tweeted anywhere between 2 and 10 times a day. You came across his retweet of you and taking a deep breath, decided to scroll through the comments.

@hamilfan1800: @lin_manuel are you living in a rom com?  
|  
@lin_manuel: @hamilfan1800 if so I never want it to end.

@linnamonroll: @lin_manuel THIS IS THE CUTEST SHIT IVE SEEN ALL MONTH!! YOU GET THAT GIRL MAN  
|  
@lin_manuel: @linnamonroll believe me I’m trying.

@jeffersonsbxtch: @lin_manuel you two will make gorgeous babies one day.  
|   
@lin_manuel: @jeffersonsbxtch no need to look that far ahead… I would be happy if I even got to meet her properly in person.

Before you could become any more flustered, a notification popped up at the top of your screen.

Direct message from @lin_manuel  
“Hi… God this feels so weird. I’m sorry if I come off as creepy or weird by doing this but I don’t know which apartment is yours and I don’t feel like paying a visit to all your neighbours and when I saw your tweet I was so relieved because I was worried you weren’t interested in me. Anyway I’m rambling again…. Come visit me in room 406? Please? I have pizza..."

This had to be a joke. Someone was pranking you. Any moment now a guy with a camera will jump out and everyone will laugh because who would honestly believe the most attractive man you’ve ever seen in your life would actually like you.

Your trembling fingers managed to type out a reply.

@y/n: Is this a joke?

He replied almost instantly.

@lin_manuel: it isn’t I swear. I didn’t mean to upset you, I’m really sorry for being so forward, we can totally start at square one.

@y/n: I feel like cameras will jump out at me any second.

@y/n: did you really mean what you said when you retweeted my first tweet?

@lin_manuel: every last word.

You lay back in your bed, your mind racing as you ponder what to do next. Could there be a chance that Lin-Manuel actually likes you? Your heart skipped a beat at the very thought. You took a deep breath and put down your phone, decisions whirling around your brain.

-

Lins POV

I paced back and forth in my living room, anxiously waiting for a reply from y/n. I cant have screwed it up already, we haven’t even met yet. Ay dios mio, pretty girls make me nervous. I tried to calm my shaking hands and wildly beating heart by scrolling through Twitter, but nothing could seem to distract me from y/n.

When I saw lots of people tagging me in the same tweets I was intrigued, but it wasn’t until Chris texted me telling me to check out my mentions did I actually look at the tweets properly. I couldn’t believe my luck. When I retweeted y/n’s first tweet Twitter went crazy with fans already creating ship names. Everyone was rooting for us it seems.

I liked and replied to some of the funniest replies before allowing myself to daydream about what even being friends with a gorgeous girl like y/n would be like.  
My train of thought was abruptly disrupted when there was a timid knock at the door. I felt my heart leap to my throat and a cascade of sweat began to shower my body. Hands shaking, I opened the door to reveal y/n.

She stood in black sweatpants and a white GAP top, with fluffy pink slippers and her wavy hair cascading down her shoulders. Impossibly, she was even more beautiful in person. Her hands were stuffed awkwardly in her pockets, and I could see her fidgeting nervously. I got so caught up in staring at her that I didn’t realise I had yet to say anything to her.

“Lin-Manuel?” The way she said my name sent an electric shock down my body.

“Hi? Sorry I don’t look my best, I forgot to make myself look nicer and by the time I realised I was already here and I thought you wouldn’t mind. I can always go back and change though, it’s no trouble.” She breathed out shakily and turned to go back go her room, but I suddenly came back to my senses and quickly grabbed her arm.

“Stay. You look incredible.” 

She looked down at my hand holding her wrist, and I channeled every last bit of luck I could and slid my hand down to hold hers. She didn’t wince; a good sign. But instead just stared at our entwined hands for a long moment.

Then she lifted her eyes to meet mine and gave me a dazzling smile, holding my hand tighter and allowing herself to be guided inside my apartment.

\- 

@lin_manuel: “the sun shines when you smile. Don’t ever stop you beautiful creature. Someone out there is obsessed with the way your eyes crinkle when you laugh. Trust me. Goodnight.”  
|  
@lin_manuel: “P.S. Life is fucking great.”


	2. Twitter Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out. I was having writer's block and the idea only really came to me today so I spent the whole day writing it! Hope you enjoy.

You woke up the next morning the happiest you had ever felt since your parents surprised you with a trip to Universal when you were 11.

 

Rolling over in the bed and stretching, you slowly sat up and rubbed your eyes sleepily. You and Lin had been up until the early hours of the morning just talking. There was never a dull moment or a lull in conversation with Lin it seemed; he could talk about anything with you for hours on end. 

 

Eventually, you had realised that it was almost 3am, and, when you had freaked out at the thought of going home by yourself that late at night, Lin had suggested you stay over. He would take the couch of course. 

 

So here you were, probably only 24 hours after meeting this guy, snuggled in his bed. His blankets smelled like him and that made you feel safe, so you had twisted them around you at various points in the night. 

 

He had leant you one of his old tops to sleep in, which also smelt like him, so you were very content. 

 

You picked up your phone from the bedside table. 

 

11am

 

Jesus. You hadn't slept this late in years. 

 

Opening your phone, you let out a little laugh at the 20 messages you had received from different people you knew, including your best friend, your sister, and your mum. 

 

You clicked on the one from your Mum first.

 

"Hi Honey, just checking everything is going well in New York. Your sister showed me an interesting set of tweets yesterday, care to explain what's going on?" You chuckled out loud. You and your mum were very close, and she had never hesitated in attempting I get the ins and outs of your love life.

 

You typed out a short reply, deciding to call her and explain everything later. 

 

"Hi Mum, New York is amazing. I will call you tonight and explain everything. Love you x"

 

Next was your sister. 

 

"Make sure he wears protection." 

 

You snorted and rolled your eyes. Of course your sister would go straight down that road. She was just as invested in your love life as your mum, especially since you hadn't had a proper relationship in about 3 years. 

 

"You are unbelievable. We haven't done anything, don't go getting any ideas "

 

There were several more messages from your friends and a few unknown numbers that, once you read them and realised they all consisted of something along the lines of "hey, it's been a while", you decided they were most likely old friends trying to hit you up now that you had befriended a famous person. 

 

You deleted all of those messages and were in the process of typing out some more replies when you heard padded footsteps making their way down the hall and the door creaked open, Lins head poking through the door. 

 

"Hi." He beamed, opening the door fully and padding over to you as you sat up. 

 

"Just checking you were awake. I was going to make some pancakes if you wanted to join me." You mirrored his beaming smile and nodded. 

 

To your surprise, he held out his hand for you to take. You halted for a moment, assessing the situation to decide if he actually wanted to hold your hand or you were reading too much into the situation because damn wouldn't that be embarrassing.

 

Slowly, you raised your hand and slipped it in his, allowing him to pull you up out of his bed and lead you out to the kitchen. 

 

You sat down at the breakfast bar and watched as he began pouring the mixture into the pan. 

 

"How did you sleep?" He began. 

 

"Really well actually. I haven't slept this late in years. Sorry if I kept you waiting." You apologised. 

 

"No no no. I haven't been up for that long either."

 

"I got a lot of texts from friends and family last night." You began sheepishly, and he laughed. 

 

"Most of them wanted to know what was going on and if we had met yet." You paused before continuing. 

 

"And it kind of made me wonder... what is this?" He stopped in the middle of flipping a pancake and turned to look at you, his eyes sparkling. 

 

"You mean like what is our relationship?" Wow he was straight to the point. 

 

"Y-yeah." You stuttered, looking down at your hands.

 

"Well... I really like you, and I'm hoping you like me too." You furiously nodded in affirmation. 

 

"And this is pretty much as domestic as it can get. You sleeping in my bed and my clothes and then we have breakfast together." 

 

"That is very true." You smiled, as he walked over to you with two plates of steaming pancakes. 

 

"And I very much would like to see you again, as often as I can." You smiled so hard you were sure your cheeks would burst. Your heart felt full as you reached for his hand. 

 

"I would really like that." You murmured, squeezing his hand. 

 

He stared into your eyes and raised his free hand to caress your face. Your heart raced as he lent in slightly; was he about to kiss you?

 

He stopped mere centimeters from your face. Your heart was beating so loudly you were sure he could hear it. 

 

"Can I kiss you?" He questioned, his voice low and gravely. You were unable to form words as his breath grazed your face, so you just nodded. 

 

He leant in more and your eyes fluttered closed as he pressed his lips very lightly to yours.

 

Your heart soared. Placing your free hand on his chest you kissed him back. You could barely breathe. All you could feel, smell, and hear was Lin. He loosened your entwined hands and loosely wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you closer to him. 

 

You ran your hands up his chest slowly, savouring every small sound he made before running your fingers through his hair, grasping it and then pulling him even closer, smiling as his breath hitched. 

 

You hadn't realised, but your shirt had hitched up above your waist, and Lin lazily began to run his fingers along your thighs and then up to your hips. You failed to hold back a moan as he traced the hem of your underwear. 

 

Before it could go any further, you broke the kiss and leant your forehead against his, trying to catch your breath. 

 

"Come to dinner with me tonight." He breathed, bringing his hand back up to cup your face. 

 

"You have work." You muttered, leaning into his touch. 

 

"Show doesn't start until 8. We can have dinner at 5:30." He replied, pressing small kisses along your jawline. 

 

"M'Kay." You replied, rubbing your nose against his. 

 

He placed one last lingering kiss on your lips before pulling back and beginning to eat his pancakes. 

 

You shook your head to try and rid your mind of the Lin-induced fog that was currently covering it. All you could think of was Lin. All you could hear was Lin, all you could see and smell was Lin. Even after you had taken several bites of your pancakes all you could taste was Lin. 

 

Jesus. It's only been a day and already you were smitten. 

 

"Will you come to the theatre with me this afternoon?" You paused, confused. 

 

"That way we can leave straight after the matinee finishes and I don't have to wait until after the show finishes to kiss you again."

 

You pondered for a moment. It was a Sunday, so you didn't have work, and you wanted to spend as much time with Lin as possible, so why not?

 

"Okay." You nodded. 

 

"Also... Chris wants to meet you." At your blank face he laughed. 

 

"The guy who was with me the third time we saw each other." You remembered. He was tall and muscly and olive skinned. 

 

"Are all of your friends good looking?" You slapped a hand over your mouth but it was too late. However, Lin didn't seem to mind. He slapped his leg and burst out laughing as your face turned bright red. 

 

"Pretty much, yeah." He chuckled. 

 

Noticing that you were finished with your pancakes, he took your plate and quickly put everything in the dishwasher before turning back to face you. 

 

"Right, game plan." You snickered at the somewhat serious look that came over his face. 

 

"It is currently 11:30. The matinee isn't until 2, but I have to be there by 1 at the latest. However, since I want you to meet my friends, we should probably aim to be there by 12:30." You nodded along as he laid out the plan. 

 

"So, how about you go and get changed and shower and stuff and then I'll come and pick you up in half an hour. Because as much as I would love for you to stay in my shirt..." he trailed off as he walked closer and placed a hand on your waist. Automatically you let your hands rest loosely around his neck and you stared into his eyes. 

 

"I think this outfit should be reserved for me." He smirked. 

 

"I agree." You said softly, leaning up to press a short kiss to his lips. 

 

"See you in half an hour then." You smiled, gathering your stuff and pulling your sweatpants on. 

 

"That I will." 

 

Before you could leave however, he grabbed your arm and pulled you flush against his chest, kissing you firmly. You quickly returned the kiss with vigour as you ran your hands through his hair. 

 

As quickly as he initiated the kiss, he ended it, stepping away from you like if he didn't, he wouldn't be able to stop. 

 

"Bye." You stuttered, exiting his apartment and feeling his eyes watch you the whole way. 

 

~ 

 

Almost an hour later, you were approaching the Richard Rogers Theatre, hand in hand with Lin. As you got closer, you noticed a few fans were standing outside, most likely hoping to catch a glimpse of any of the stars coming in to get ready for the days performances. 

 

You stopped, feeling the nervousness begin to creep inside of you. 

 

"What's up?" Lin questioned, noticing your worried face. 

 

"There's fans waiting outside." You pointed out, turning to face him. 

 

"Yeah, there always is," He retorted. "It's okay, they're always really nice. I'll just take a few photos and it will be over in a few minutes most likely." You took a deep breath, trying to busy the anxiousness you were feeling. 

 

"Okay." You whispered. Lin squeezed your hand. 

 

"Just stand by me. Some of them might even want to talk to you, they're all lovely really." You nodded, allowing yourself to be pulled closer to the theatre entrance. 

 

As you got closer, one of the fans standing by the entrance noticed the pair of you and began nudging their friends. They all stood up but surprisingly kept their distance, and didn't even say anything until Lin smiled. 

 

"Hi guys! You're all here so early. I hope you're not too cold." Right, it was December, some of these people must be freezing!

 

"A little, but it's worth it to see you." One of the girls piped up and the others murmured in agreement. 

 

Lin dramatically placed a hand over his heart and swooned. 

 

"You guys. I love you all. If you wait here for like two seconds I'll see if I can grab some blankets from inside, I wouldn't want you guys to freeze." Your heart soared at the compassionate look on Lin's face. You could tell he genuinely cared about the well being of these fans and that warmed your heart. He was truly the most kind and thoughtful person you had ever met. 

 

"Lin, I'll go get them, you stay here to keep them company and get some photos." You suggested, squeezing his hand slightly. He looked down at you with absolute adoration in his eyes and you were almost sure you heard one of the fans mutter something along the lines of "they are so cute". 

 

"Are you sure? You might not be able to find them." You shrugged. 

 

"I'm sure it won't be too hard. Point me in the right direction and I'll ask something for help if I get lost." Lin hesitated for a moment and then nodded. 

 

"Take the first left up the stairs and you'll come to the dressing rooms. There should be someone in at least one of them and they'll be happy to help." You nodded in understanding. 

 

"Okay. If you get too lost just come back out here and I can go back and find them." He leant down and pressed a small kiss to your check and muttered a thank you in your ear before you letting you wander through the stage door. 

 

You turned left and went up the flight of stairs to the dressing rooms like Lin had said. The first two were empty but the third had singing coming out of it which was promising. You knocked lightly and the singing stopped, replaced by a deep voice which called out.

 

"Come in." You opened the door and poked your head in. You chuckled to yourself when you realised it was the muscly guy who had been with Lin all those weeks ago. He seemed to recognise you too, as his face lit up. 

 

"Oh my god it's you! The girl from Twitter right? Come in come in." He stood and came to greet you, surprising you when he pulled you in for a hug. 

 

"Chris right?" You asked when he pulled away. He nodded in affirmation. 

 

"And you are?"

 

"Right, I'm Y/N. Nice to officially meet you." He smiled toothily at you and you returned it. 

 

"Lin was right, you're an absolute stunner. Don't tell him I said that though, he'll have my head." You rubbed your neck in embarrassment as Chris chuckled. 

 

"How can I help you, Y/N?" He asked, sensing your embarrassment. 

 

"Lin sent me up here to grab some blankets for the fans waiting outside. It's really cold and they look miserable. He said someone would help me find them?" Chris nodded in understanding. 

 

"I can definitely help you with that. Just follow me." He turned and exited his dressing room, then followed a series of twists and turns until you came to a long hallway with a large cupboard at the start of it.

 

"Lin bought these near the start of our run, because he was worried about people catching influenza while waiting to meet us. Always thinking about the fans he is. He's good like that." Chris remarked fondly. You could tell him and Lin were very close, and that Chris thought very highly of him. 

 

"He's probably the kindest person I've ever met, and I've only known him for like a day." Chris nodded.

 

"Sounds like him alright." He handed you a few very fluffy blankets before grabbing a few himself and closing the cupboard door. 

 

"Although I can't seem to figure out why he's using you as his personal servant to do his bidding." You shook your head and smiled at Chris' teasing remark. 

 

"No no no. He was going to do it but I offered to instead because I thought he would rather take photos with his fans then. Plus I would rather be useful than standing there awkwardly to the side." You explained, following Chris back up the stairs and around the twists and turns. 

 

Just before you got to the stage door, Chris stopped and turned to face you. 

 

"This is probably unnecessary, but as one of Lin's longest and closest friends I see myself with no other option." Your heart began to thump, he wasn't going to tell you to stay away from Lin was he? You didn't know if you could physically do that. 

 

"Don't hurt him. When Lin falls hard like he has for you, he finds it very hard to recover. I've seen it before." You nodded understandingly. 

 

"I would never," you took a deep breath to pour out your feelings to Chris. "I haven't felt like this around someone in a long long time. If all goes well, I'll hopefully be around for a while." You explained. 

 

There was a small silence as Chris stared at you, before breaking into a toothy grin. 

 

"I like you. You have my permission to do whatever the hell you want with Lin." You chortled at the formal way he said that. 

 

"Oh gosh I have your permission do I? You sound like a posh father from the 1800's." You joked and Chris burst out laughing before pushing the stage door open with his hip and letting you through. 

 

"We come with fluffy goods." Chris announced, and all the fans muttered excitedly among themselves because apparently Chris was a big deal too. You handed a few to Lin and you all distributed the blankets, to which the fans were very grateful. 

 

As you were handing a blanket to one fan, she looked at you closely before smiling. 

 

"Are you the girl from Twitter?" You felt your face get hot and you nodded, trying to look normal. 

 

"She certainly is," Lin butted in, coming up from behind you and putting an arm around your waist, "and isn't she absolutely stunning in person?" He turned his head to face you and you did the same, rolling your eyes at him while your face stayed red. 

 

The fan laughed and the others began to notice who you were, whispering to their friends excitedly. 

 

"Look at these two love birds." Chris' deep voice came floating over your shoulder and you thought you might collapse with all the attention you were getting. 

 

"Only met yesterday and they're already all over each other." 

 

"I can't help myself Chris. You know how I get around pretty girls." Lin cheekily retorted. You slapped his arm playfully but locked eyes with him and sent as much affection through that look as you could. As soon as you two were alone there would definitely be some kissing going on. 

 

"Alright you two, let's wrap it up so you can go undress each other with your eyes somewhere else." The fans cackled with laughter and waved goodbye as you buried your face in Lin's sweatshirt in embarrassment as the three of you walked back through the stage door. 

 

"You are both the worst." You groaned once the door was shut, the pair of them burst out laughing at your pouty face. 

 

"Cmon gorgeous, we were just joking around." Lin pulled you against his side and pressed a kiss to your hair affectionately. Chris groaned. 

 

"God you guys are sickly sweet. I better not walk in on you two getting down and dirty in Lin's dressing room because I would rather not have to wash my eyeballs out any time soon." Lin playfully punched Chris' arm and you poked your tongue out at him childishly, causing him to laugh even more. 

 

"It's almost 1, mi querido, come upstairs with Chris and I so you can meet everyone else." You didn't speak a lick of Spanish, but you were smart enough to realise that Lin had called you some term of endearment by the way he looked at you like you were his entire world. 

 

Chris lead the way and you and Lin followed hand in hand. You began to feel nervous as you reached the top of the stairs. What if they thought you were stupid, or trying to be with Lin for the attention. What if they didn't like you? Yes, Chris seemed to like you just fine but that was one person, and there was probably another 15 people up here in the cast, there was bound to be one of them that didn't like you. 

 

Lin seemed to sense your nerves and brought your joined hands up to press a gentle kiss to your hand in reassurance. You smiled at him gratefully.

 

Chris began poking his head through the doors and yelling "Guys! Come out and meet Lin's Twitter girl!" 

 

He was met with various responses. 

 

"Twitter girl? Is this the same girl Lin has been rambling on about for a month?"

 

"Oh the hot girl that somehow finds Lin attractive?"

 

"A girl? Move out the way guys, the Schuyler sisters are coming through."

 

After about twenty minutes of introductions, laughs, and embarrassment, you had been introduced to all of the cast. They had all been extremely kind and welcoming to you, which made you very happy and relaxed about the whole situation. 

 

What made you even happier was that Lin had kept a hand on you at all times. Whether it had been an arm around your waist or fingers intertwined with yours, he had yet to let you out of his sight. At one point he pulled you aside to talk to you. 

 

"I have to get changed and prepared for the show now, I won't be long and then you can hang around wherever while we're performing. They might even let you stand in the wings as long as you're quiet and don't get in anyone's way." He stated quietly. 

 

"That sounds amazing." You smiled warmly, placing a hand on his chest as he locked his hands around your waist. He opened his mouth to say something more but a flash of a camera interrupted your moment, and you turned to see the cast member with the brown curly hair grinning sheepishly with his phone. 

 

"Oops." He snickered cheekily. Lin rolled his eyes. 

 

"You are unbelievable Daveed. I won't even bother asking what you're going to do with that photo." Daveed just winked and turned away. 

 

"Meet me at my dressing room at the five minute call?" Lin suggested, and you nodded. He pressed one last kiss to your check before letting you go. You had barely stood by yourself for two moments when of the girls you were pretty sure was named Phillipa grabbed your arm and dragged you towards her dressing room. 

 

"Come and sit with me while I get ready." She begged, and you nodded and let yourself be dragged yet again across the theater into Phillipa's dressing room. Another one of the "Schuyler sisters" as they called themselves was sitting in another chair and when she turned around you remembered her name was Jasmine. 

 

"Hi Y/N!" She beamed, "I can't believe Pippa managed to wrangle you off of Lin, I didn't think it was possible." She joked playfully as you took a seat in front of one of the mirrors. 

 

"He is veeeery touchy feely around you." Remarked Phillipa, who began to brush your hair and then pull it back into her desired hairstyle. 

 

"I guess he's just an affectionate guy." You shrugged. 

 

"He really is. He is the sweetest and most affectionate guy you'll ever meet. Count your lucky stars you have him, Y/N." you smiled sheepishly.

 

"I feel very honoured don't worry." You found yourself falling into easy conversation with the two girls, and when the third sister Renee joined it was even more fun. The three of them welcomed you immediately and made you feel very relaxed. 

 

You were in the middle of talking about the show when you noticed your phone going crazy again. This time there were hundred of twitter notifications buzzing your phone. 

 

"Look at you Ms Popular!" Jasmine joked as you unlocked your phone to find out what the big deal was. You scrolled through your mentions and your heart stopped when you saw one from Daveed Diggs.

 

He did not. 

 

You clicked on the tweet which confirmed your suspicions. He had posted the photo of you and Lin locked in an affectionate embrace. 

 

@daveeddiggs:

 

These two love birds can NOT get enough of each other. Twitter... you've done it again. @lin_manuel @y/n

 

He had only tweeted it a few minutes ago but already it was blowing up, and the replies from the fans were overwhelmingly positive, which made your heart soar. 

 

"Whatcha looking at?" Questioned Jasmine, peeking over your shoulder. You showed her the tweet and she awed in appreciation. 

 

"Hey look, Lin retweeted it." She exclaimed as she had begun to scroll down. You clicked on Lin's tweet. 

 

@lin_manuel: 

 

You are absolutely right @daveeddiggs. Feeling very grateful to the fans who are the reason I even had the opportunity to meet this incredible girl. 

 

There was another tweet right above it, which was very simple, yet made your heart soar.

 

@lin_manuel: 

 

@y/n I miss you come here. 

 

Attached to the tweet was a gif of a sad puppy, which made your heart ache to be next to him again. 

 

Jasmine grinned at you as she read the tweet. 

 

"Do you mind if I-" She cut you off before you could even finish. 

 

"Go on then. It's almost the five minute call anyway." You thanked them profusely for being so kind to you before they shooed you out the door and you made your way to Lin's dressing room. You didn't have to walk very far before a room with the name "Lin-Manuel Miranda" was visible in front of you.  

 

Not even bothering to knock, you opened the door and your heart melted at the sight. 

 

Lin was curled up on his small couch scrolling through his phone, looking like a lost puppy. When you opened the door he looked up and his face lit up like a child at the circus and he stood up to greet you. You made your way over to him and didn't even get to speak before his arms were around you and he was pulling you in and you were kissing him deeply. 

 

Kissing Lin was better than anything you had ever experienced with anyone else, and left you wanting more every time. He knew just where to put his hands and how to kiss you to get maximum pleasure. You could happily kiss him for hours on end. 

 

Unfortunately, you were interrupted by the sound of the loudspeaker crackling. 

 

"Places everybody, places. The show will start in 1 minute." He pulled away, a little pout displayed on his face which made you want to kiss him again. 

 

"Cmon Lin, you can't miss your show and disappoint the fans." He sighed and gave you one last longing hug before pulling away. 

 

"I would give it all up if it meant spending every waking second of my life with you." You felt your face flush and you stuttered, trying to think of anything to say. 

 

"I'll see you at intermission." You managed to squeak out. 

 

"Wait in the wings. That way you get to see some of the show and I get to be with you when I have a break." You nodded and Lin lead you out to where all of the cast were waiting to go on. They all began to spread out to their starting positions, talking and laughing between themselves. 

 

"Cmon Lin! The shows about to start! You can't use your girlfriend as an excuse for being late every night!" Someone yelled and most of the surrounding cast laughed and teased Lin as well. 

 

"I'm still your boss, Thayne." Joked Lin to the guy who had made the original comment. 

 

"You can hang here with Groffsauce okay? He only has like 9 minutes of stage time." You nodded as Lin was rushed off to his starting position. 

 

"See you at intermission!" He yelled back at you over the crowd, and you watched him leave until you could no longer see him. 

 

"So you're Lin's Twitter girl." You turned and came face to face with a handsome young man decked out in full royalty attire, as well as a grey wig. 

 

"Jonathan Groff." He stated, sticking out his hand for you to shake. 

 

"Twitter girl, apparently." Jonathan laughed but you were both shushed by a stage manager before your conversation could continue. 

 

You heard the audience grow quiet, and a series of chords played dramatically, signalling the start of the show. You watched as the music continued and the cast each made their way on stage, singing and rapping about the life of Alexander Hamilton. 

 

Suddenly, Lin popped out from behind Burr and the crowd erupted into applause. The cheering lasted for about 15 seconds and would've lasted for longer, but Lin continued his singing so that the show wouldn't get held up. You watched in awe as the songs continued, each one sounding better than the previous. 

 

"You're saying Lin wrote all of this?" You whispered to Jonathan, eyes glued on Lin as he wrapped My Shot. He was so energetic, and it felt like he was born to play this role. 

 

"Every last word." 

 

You were speechless. Lin was incredibly talented. No wonder his show had done so well. 

 

"It's so incredible seeing someone watch Hamilton for the first time. The look of awe and amazement on their faces gets me every time. Hamilton connects with people in a way I've never seen a Broadway do before." 

 

"How many Tony's did it win?"

 

"11." You did a double take. 11. Holy shit. You were possibly most probably dating a Tony winner. 

 

"Plus a Grammy, and Lin won a Pulitzer Prize for it as well." You were utterly speechless. You had known Lin was talented but this was a whole new level. Your level of respect for Lin increased significantly. 

 

And as you continued to watch the show, somehow, although it felt impossible, you felt yourself falling even harder for Lin than you had ever fell for someone before. 

 

The passion he brought to the role was unmatched to anything you had ever seen before. You were so in awe of him you didn't even notice him exit and stand right in front of you. 

 

"Y/N?" You snapped out of your dazed state and looked around. Even Jonathan had left, and it was now just you and Lin. 

 

"I have a few minutes before I have to go on again. Are you enjoying the show?" You nodded profusely. 

 

"You are fucking amazing Lin. You ooze talent and everything is just so well written and polished and just. I love it." You stopped yourself from babbling on any further so as to not embarrass yourself. 

 

Lin grinned sheepishly and rubbed his neck. 

 

"I'm glad you like it." He said quietly, although you could tell me was very pleased that you were enjoying yourself. 

 

"Where do you want to go for dinner? There's this really nice Thai place just down the road, or we can go somewhere fancier if you like I really don't mind-"

 

"I couldn't care any less. I'll go anywhere with you, Lin." You cut him off, feeling a wave of affection for the man in front of you. 

 

"You're the best." He breathed, kissing you lightly. "I'll see you at intermission mi amor." You felt yourself melt into his arms as he held you, and when he pulled away you felt empty and cold. 

 

Once he left you sighed. This was getting dire. It had been one day and already you wanted to spend every waking hour with this man. You had fallen so hard that you knew there was no getting out of this one. 

 

The thought of that scared you slightly. What if he got sick of you, or found someone else he wanted to be with? You didn't know if you would ever be able to recover from such a blow. 

 

However, those dark thoughts were immediately washed away when he looked back just before he went out onto the stage and made eye contact with you. He looked at you with such affection that it made you feel weak at the knees, and you knew that he was the one. 

 

You may not know how your life will play out, but you were certain of one thing, Lin would be by your side through all of it. 


End file.
